


The Demon's Demands

by Ella Ha Volutofine (willowissad)



Category: Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Multi, Other, Poetry, Realistic, Slam Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 11:57:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10019801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowissad/pseuds/Ella%20Ha%20Volutofine





	

All of a sudden,

You became addicted,

And then you just didn't care.

About me,

Taking it in, more than I can bear.

About your family,

Who'd searched for your presence everywhere.

About anything at all,

Except getting your next high.

Because it seems that when you are addicted,

It's a demons demands to which you must comply.


End file.
